


Aftermath

by evil_Jy (eviljy)



Series: BSG2003 Drabbles [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviljy/pseuds/evil_Jy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble - spoilers for 2x01 "Scattered" - Apollo-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

_Sweat on his skin, dried tear marks on his face, blood on his hands._

_Sitting in a cell. Waiting for the beginning of the end._

_No one left he can trust, not even himself._

_No future for those without a past._

_He made his stand._

_Saw the look of betrayal and disappointment in his father's eyes._

_Ached with the feeling of failure deep in his heart._

_Still he tried to hold that moment, didn't want to remember the next._

_He can't. He tried but he can't._

_All he can offer his blood, sweat and tears. Not even his own blood._

End


End file.
